I'm Sorry
by writer161991
Summary: Haley is leaving and Lucas doesn't know why. This is set in grade ten. Oh and thanks for reading
1. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry

Summary: Saying good bye hard to do.

If you don't like laley fics leave.

Have you ever tired saying good bye to your best friend? It will be one of the hardest things you will ever do in your life. You will want to tell them to stay. Not to leave. And if you do , do that they'll ask you why. Why do you want them to stay. Because they are your best friend and you need them. In my case I needed Haley right now. More than ever.

She was my world. She is my world. She is my everything. I need her. She is such a huge part of my life. It was Haley and Luke. Luke and Hales. It was us against the world. I have one chance to tell her how much she means to me. God, everyone wonders why I'm so god damn over protective of her. It is quite simple. I want to protect her heart. Not because I feel the need to, or I feel obligated to but because when she cries it breaks my heart.

She doesn't even know I love her. I would give up my life for her. If I could make her smile. It would please me. I remember the day I met her.

_Flashback_

_She was laying down on the picnic table looking out at space. Everyone was to afraid to talk to her._

_So I went over and said hi._

_She looked at me. Her eyes were so full of hatred , anger , and sadness. Yet she put on this smile. It was so real._

_She said her name was Haley James. I told her mine and asked if she wanted to come over to my place for dinner. She said sure what's the worst that can happen. We were inseparable ever since._

_End of Flashback_

Haley James is my best friend. My one and only. I remember every time I came close to telling her I wanted to date her. I could give every reason why.

Whenever I'm around her I smile.

Haley James is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Okay I know it's a small chapter and it kind of sucks. But …. It s all I got. Please leave reviews


	2. The Battle Haley James Can’t Win

The Battle Haley James Can't Win

Haley's Pov

I wonder why I'm leaving. I don't want to leave. I told my parents that. Taylor doesn't want to either. They say we have to. You know everyone says I m bitter and sarcastic but nobody asks why. The only one who ever did was Whitey. I told him why. It's a thing I do from my siblings being the youngest and all. He understood.

Now I have to move. I have to say good bye to the only boy I will ever love and start over. I don't want to. I can't. I won't . So maybe that's why I'm here at the café.

"Haley?" I hear Karen asks me.

"Hi. "I say gloomily.

"I don't want to move Karen." I say.

" Haley that's all you had to say. I tell your parents you're going to move in with Luke, Keith and I." She said.

She said in a tone I knew so well. You don't argue with Karen when she uses that tone.

" Do I have a choice?" I ask

She doesn't answer. She just shakes her head, no, after a while.

She comes over to me and gives me a hug.

"I don't feel like dealing with a depressed Lucas because his best friend is going to be moving." She says.

I go home an hour later with Karen. She tells me to pack my stuff. I point to he boxes near the hallway leading up the stairs.

Karen goes to my mom. I hear my mom yell at Karen. Karen yells that I'm staying with her. I heard the door open and seen Lucas.

I never seen him look at me like that before in my life. It looked as though he had been crying and Lucas Eugene Scott does not cry. So I was worried and asked him what's wrong and you know what he did? No you don't. He is my best friend and I'll admit it. I'll give up the battle I will never win. I was in love with him. I knew everything about him. And yet I wasn't ready to admit I was in love with my best friend. It was so typical. The girl falls for the guy, every firkin' typical TV scenario . It was so Dawson and Joey. I hated it but I couldn't win this one so do you still want to know what he did?

Lucas Scott kissed full on the lips as soon as everyone was in the room. And I kissed him back. I guess that is when I gave up the battle I couldn't win.  
Author's Note: This is not what I wanted but what I got SO hope you like it or love it. Either one and some hate reviews would be nice. And to anyone who left me a review thank you so much. I love you all for the reviews.


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss

**Normal Pov**

Have you ever felt like you were on top of the world? Like nothing could bring you down? That is exactly how Lucas and Haley felt at that moment when their lips touched. It was as if something broke. They crossed a line in their friendship and now they were faced with a decision. The possibility of being a couple or staying best friends and denying the fact that there was something between them. Denying was something neither wanted to do but they knew they could do it. If they had to. There was a lot of ifs and buts involved with this kiss. Haley and Lucas knew damn well what they wanted.

**Taylor's Pov**

God only knows how long that kiss lasted but if mom even thought of trying to get Haley to move to California it would be over my dead body. I have been waiting since I was fifteen for these idiots to get together. She was not going to stop this. It was way too late now. I did the only thing I could think of.

I grabbed a box and headed out to Karen's car to pack Haley's things into her car.

**Haley's Pov**

It was like the fourth of July fireworks only bigger and better. So much better. It felt like I was at home for the first time. Like I wasn't going to get hurt or anything because he was going to protect me. Lucas Scott kissed me, I was firkin happy.

**Lucas' Pov**

Haley was kissing me back, could this day get any better. My life was great at the moment

Author's Note: This is going to take longer than I thought but next chappie shall be better.


	4. THE END!

The END!

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**LUCAS' POV**

I never noticed when I fell in love Haley. I guess the moment I saw her I knew I would love her. I knew I was going to marry her. I may have only been eight or nine but I knew I wanted to marry her and spend the rest of my life with her as soon as my eyes saw her. I guess everyone was waiting for us to get together. I was always one for denying things so this was a shocker. We have been together for three years. We are in college. I got in on a basketball scholarship and Haley with her grades. God I love her so much. I'm so glad my mom let her move in. I couldn't be happier with anyone. Although Peyton Swayer, Brooke Davis, and Nathan Scott tried to break us up. Nothing could. Nobody knew we were dating till grade eleven. I'm going ask her to marry me after we are done with college.

**HALEY'S POV**

Lucas is amazing. Honestly I guess I fell in love with him when he looked at me at the river court, when we eight. I knew he saw the hurt, and anger in my eyes. He wanted to help and I let him. I could probably spend the rest of my life with him. I mean if I have to. I guess I could be the nice person for once. Ugh, I hate when he does that. I hate cameras and he takes a picture anyways. I flip him off.

I guess our relationship is going to last a long time. A really long time. Wow this sucks. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and boy friend. Huh? I'm happy about this fact. I get Lucas Scott all to myself. Thank you god for giving me such a great boy friend and best friend.

**THIS IS THE END RIGHT HERE. NOW. THEY LIVE HAPPYILY EVER AFTER.**

**AN: thank you for reading and this is it for me for now. Give me a couple months to come up with a solid idea. KK ppl? Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
